


Reasons to Hide Your Tears

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, American Sign Language, Angst, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Bullying, Childhood, Children, Collage, Deaf Character, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Future, Future Fic, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Original Character(s), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Protective Jackson, Protective Jackson Whittemore, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Questioning, Questions, School, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sign Language, So Married, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After talking to the principal because of the bullying incident at the school, Stiles and Jackson talk to their oldest son once they get home.





	Reasons to Hide Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your opinion.
> 
> If you'd like to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com)
> 
> I wrote this after rhaleirbag, sablena and Abbyholy asked me if I could continue the bullying arc and I decided to write one more addition, so I hope you will like it.
> 
> This will be cross-posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for this chapter, AllisonDiamond, who helped me to improve it.

 

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Daniel says as he follows Jackson and Ilya inside their house. Stiles enters after him holding Ilya’s bag, closing the door behind him. He takes off his jacket and so does Jackson, hanging it on the coat stand next to the entrance.

“No, unfortunately, this is happening. You’re not coming back until Monday.”

“That’s so unfair!” Daniel says, throwing his bag to the floor. “Luke and Marc are assholes! I told you what happened!”

“Stop shouting, okay? Just because you shout, it doesn’t mean you’re any more right,” Stiles says.

“So, what? You’re okay with this? You… you’re just going to let them punish me!”

“What did I just say about shouting?” Stiles repeats.

“And where are you going?” Jackson asks Ilya as he heads up the stairs.

 _“To my room,”_ Ilya signs back.

Jackson looks over at Stiles but doesn’t say anything. His son just doesn’t feel like talking sometimes and he knows it’s better not to question it.

“No. We’re not finished talking here. Hell, we haven’t even started,” Jackson says, waving his right hand.

_”I have homework to do.”_

“I think homework can wait.”

“It’s okay. Go and do your homework but we’ll talk later,” Stiles says.

Jackson looks at Stiles and shakes his head but doesn’t say anything and his son flies up the stairs right away.

“Great, he can go and I have to stay here and listen to you two.”

“What? You think we shouldn’t talk about what happened?” Stiles asks.

“I think… You know, I knew everybody was going to say it was my fault…” Daniel waves both arms. “That everybody would blame me for what happened which is not fair.”

“Daniel, you caused him a serious injury. You broke his arm. Of course they’re going to blame you.”

“Yeah, well, but they started it. I told you what happened. I thought you believed me.”

“We do, we believe you. What your dad is saying is that after your reaction, they have the right to blame you. He didn’t say we agree with them. We know it was an accident.” The serenity in Jackson’s voice takes Stiles by surprise. Not that he expected him to shout or anything but after the conversation with the principal he expected his husband to be less calm.

“You do?” Daniel frowns.

“Yes.” Jackson nods. ”We know you didn’t mean to do it and we figured that you just couldn’t control your strength. Every wolf has been through that and we know it’s not easy.”

“Yeah but,” Stiles says, looking first at Jackson and then at his son. “We’re not saying that it justifies in any way what you did, okay? You could have hurt him anyway, wolf or not. The fact is that you hit him. You used violence against another kid and hitting someone is not the answer. It doesn’t solve anything. That’s not what we’ve taught you, is it?”

“Well, I certainly felt much better after I hit him,” Daniel admits with that smirk that reminds Stiles so much of Jackson.

“Daniel!” Stiles says, raising his voice.

Jackson licks his lips and shakes his head. “Daniel, that’s no excuse, okay? We know that you got upset… and we know that you felt like you had to do something but--”

“No! No, you don’t know! You’re both here judging me like you know everything but those kids are evil. Do you think I haven’t told them to leave him alone before? But they’ve kept doing the same over and over. They just don’t care… And he never says anything, you know? He acts like it doesn’t bother him… but I know that’s not true. I know he doesn’t like it when people make fun of him. I knew he was upset and then he was crying… he doesn’t want you to know but they made him cry and I just couldn’t stop myself.”

Stiles looks at Jackson. “He was crying? You didn’t say that before.”

“Just ‘cause I know he doesn’t want you to know. And besides… I knew you’d probably freak out.”

“Why did you think we’d freak out?” Jackson asks.

“Why?” Daniel waves his right arm. “Do you _really_ need to ask?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

Jackson looks at Stiles but doesn’t say anything.

“You’re always afraid of hurting his feelings. You say you don’t want him to feel different but you’re always trying to protect him.”

“That’s not true,” Stiles says.

“But it is true and I get it. I mean, he’s my brother. Of course I get it. But he’s smart…”

“What do you mean?” Jackson asks.

“I mean that he knows you worry about him. He knows you could simply send him to a school for deaf kids… he knows _everything_.”

Jackson looks at Stiles and when their eyes meet, he knows exactly what his husband is thinking. He runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

“Okay.” Stiles nods. “We won’t pretend to know what’s been going on with these bullies but we need to make clear once again that no matter what happens, you won’t hit anybody else. You’ll come to us, okay? You’ll tell us whatever the problem is and we’ll decide how to deal with it, got it?”

“Yeah, got it,” Daniel says, shaking his head. “But don’t tell Derek, okay?”

Jackson understands that another lecture is the last thing his son wants but he also knows that as their alpha, he should tell him what happened.

“You really think he won’t find out?”

“No, if you don’t tell him.” Daniel waves both arms.

Jackson looks at Stiles before taking a decision. “Fine, I won’t tell him but there’s still a chance he will find out from somebody else in this town.” In which case, Jackson will also have to hear from him and the idea is certainly not appealing.

“Thanks… if you’re done interrogating me, do you think I can eat something now? I’m starving,” Daniel says with the most effective pleading voice he knows.

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, you can go.”

As they both see him go to the kitchen space in silence, Stiles’s anxiety floods Jackson’s senses again. Jackson takes a step to hug him and Stiles immediately wraps his arms around his waist drawing him back against his chest. Jackson hides his face against his neck, inhaling his scent as Stiles’s arms embrace him tight.

Stiles feels his husband’s kisses on his neck and his nose rubbing against his ear. “It’s gonna be okay,” it’s all Jackson whispers.

Jackson can’t remember the last time he saw Ilya cry. He never cries and he never complains, he never has. He’s always been strong, like he knew that life would be a little more complicated for him and he wasn’t about to let anything hold him back. So thinking that he didn’t want to look weak or that he was afraid that they would separate him from his brother breaks his heart in little pieces. Somehow he should have thought of it and neither of them had.

The truth is that they missed it. He missed it, and he’s supposed to notice these things. He’s supposed to know how his children feel. He’s supposed to be in control, to know what is going on in their lives and he absolutely failed. It doesn’t matter what the rational side of his brain says, that there’s no way he could have known; the fact remains that this is the first time he feels that he’s failed as a father and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach won’t go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos and opinions/comments are love :)


End file.
